Kurda and Gavner's story
by amzy
Summary: ok, its just a Kurda and Gavner story, I don't know where its going, or if people will like it, so PLEASE review! Thank you!
1. day 1

Kurda awoke in Gavner's arms. It was going to be a good day, something told him. Kurda drew closer to Gavner as he did this Gavner wrapped his arms around tighter. "Good morning love." Gavner said and kissed Kurda on the forhead.

Kurda smiled "Same to you hunny." Kurda whispered. They sat in bed for awhile all cuddled up. Kurda soaked in the love radiating from Gavner's embrace. "I gotta get in the "_shower_"." Said Kurda feeling all sweaty from last night.

"Give me a minute to strecth and I'll join you." Gavner smiled. Kurda didn't want to wait around but he did and found amusement in the fact that Gavner couldn't find his clothes.

"Gavner did you cheeck under your pillow?" Kurda asked hoping he was right.

"Now Kurda why would they be under my pillow? I-" Gavner cut himself off from the sentence as he cheecked under his pillow. Kurda was correct. "It was under my pillow." Gavner said feeling defeated.

"Of coarse it was. Unlike you I don't rip off your clothes and string them halfway across the room, like you do to me." Kurda said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I hate you." Gavner said playfully. Kurda grinned from ear to ear. The stream was cold, as always, but it was worth it. Later after breakfast the couple split apart. Gavner going to the games hall, and Kurda going threw the caves. Kurda found pleasure in the silence and darkness of the cave, where as Gavner found pleasure in volancem and the adrenalin of a fight. They met up again for lunch though.

"Hey Kurda, tonight the moon's full; you wanna go out to the forest?" Gvner asked threw a mouth full of food.

"I don't care. As long as you're there nothing else matters. I'd jump off a bridge with you even. Oh, by the way; next time swallow your food before you talk it's chocking hazard." Kurda said.

"Ok, I won't talk with my mouth full anymore." Gavner smiled, again talking threw a mouth full of food. Kurda rolled his eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh as Gavner made a stupid face at him.

* * *

Ok, I was extremly bored today and decided to write a new Kurda/Gavner story. Please tell me if I should write more, I don't realy know if this story's going any where! Thank you to all the people that do read and review my storys! You are the greatest! 


	2. Fight

**Another story thats going nowhere. Sorry guys! I am sooo bored right now, so here goes nothing! Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

Kurda sat there bored out of his mind, he was watching Gavner fight Vanez. He rolled his eyes and started to draw in the piece of paper in front of him. He was drawing Gavner on the beams, with his pole out in front of him. He smiled, he caught Gavners clutsy self in the drawing. He stoped drawing for a bit, just to take in the look of Gavner. Gavner looked over at Vanez and winked at him, in a mocking way to Vanez. He heard a short cuss word draw from Vanez's mouth and the two were off fighting again. Kurda decided to keep on skecthing instead of watching the match. He heard a sharp clink, a scream, then a loud crash as Vanez fell of the beams, once again. "Ok boys, lets wrap it up." Called Kurda. Gavner smiled as he held out his hand for Vanez.

"Sorry, I am just to good for you." Gavner said, not being modest at all.

Vanez rolled his eyes then caught Gavner's leg with his pole. Gavner let out a cry for help as he fell on his butt. "Opps, sorry. I guess I am just to good for you also." Vanez said in a mocking tone. Kurda raced over to help Gavner up. Vanez frowned at himself for not helping Gavner up instead.

"That was mean." Kurda said to Vanez. Vanez stood there open mouthed at Kurda walked past him, with Gavner's hand in his own.

"Sorry, but you loose. Again." Gavner said quietly to Vanez with a wink. Vanez growled at the thought of not being the one with Kurda.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kurda said annoyed at Gavner.

"What?" Gavner asked trying to grab the drawing from Kurda. Kurda blocked his hand.

"You and Vanez back there. It's like you two were realy competing over something." Kurda questioned.

_"Yeah you." _Thought Gavner.

Kurda stared at him for a while then decided it was no use. "So what should we do now?" A smile spread across Gavner's face.

"I have an idea." He said coming closer to Kurda. Kurda pushed a hand in front of Gavner's face to block the kiss the older vampire was about to give him.

"No, not that." Kurda said soflty. "Why don't we ever just cuddle? Or just kind of hang out? You know?"

"Becuase, that's boring." Gavner groaned. Kurda let out a sigh.

"Oh, ok."

Gavner frowned at himself. "Well, if you just want to cuddle, then I guess it wouldn't hurt.


	3. Steve, jerk off

**Ok, I feel in that mood again. lol. Hopefully I do have SOME fans out there, becuase I have so little reviews and it's starting to feel like people don't like this story.**

* * *

Kurda stood outside waiting for Gavner, tonight was a full moon and it was rather cold. "If he doesn't show, I'll be pissed." Kurda told himself outloud. 

"Who?" Inquired a dark voice behind him. Kurda knew that voice and shivered to himself.

"Gavner, that's who." Kurda started without so much as turning around to the other man. "Now please get out of here before you or I get caught."

"What's the matter Kurda? Afraid of a little danger?" The man smiled.

Kurda slited his eyes and could feel nothing but anger for this man "No, I just don't want Gav to think I am cheating on him."

"Why will that burn your plans? Or do you actualy have compassion for this man? Maybe it is just that you are lonely and feel he is lonely also?" Kurda was about to speak but was hushed by this man. "No no, it doesn't matter. It's all the same to me. Just don't get caught up in him. You'll ruin our plans." The man took long strides over to Kurda. Kurda felt like screaming. The man tipped Kurda's face up so Kurda could see into his dark hate filled eyes. "I have great plans for you Kurda," The man brushed his lips up to Kurda's in a harsh way, that always left them bruised but wanting more afterwards. "And great plans for us. So do not screw it up." And just like that he was gone. Kurda let out a deep depressed sigh.

"How in the world do I get myself into these messes?" He said to no one but the night sky. "I mean, I LOVE Gavner, and I'd do anything in the world for him. But, Steve, gosh. I can't help but hate him for what he's doing to me and at the same time lust for it. Even though his kisses leave me crushed and bruised, I can't help but to want even more." He let out a sigh. "I hate me."

"Why?" called out a heavy deep voice. Kurda smiled at himself.

"Becuase I love a monkey, and that monkey's name is Gavner." Kurda smiled in a sarcastic way as he ran over to Gavner. "So how long have you been standing there?" Kurda asked, hoping not long at all.

"Well, all I heard you say was you hated yourself." Gavner awnsered placing a kiss onto Kurda's lips.

"Good. I was just wondering." Kurda said then returned the kiss.

"Now why am I a monkey?" Gavner questioned. Kurda smiled at his lover.

"Becuase you're you." Kurda retorted playfully.

"All right Kurda," Gavner started grabbing Kurda's waist and throwing him on the ground. Kurda let out a scream as Gavner dropped down on top of him. "You're going to get it now!" Gavenr said as he tickled Kurda. "I might not be able to hit you, but I can tickle you to death until you can no longer breath." Gavner stated as he laughed with Kurda's pleas and cries.

"Get off me you lumex! Get off!" Kurda screamed.

"Nu-uh. You brought this upon your self Kurda." Gavner screamed back at him.


	4. You're gossipy today

**_Ok, hello again. I honestly have no clue where I am going here, but hey i am having fun writing this. So here goes nothing! SPOILERS! Sorry, it adds drama, and I love drama IN STORYS, not in life. hehe._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Kurda ran with Darren in the caves, Gavner had stumbled upon Kurda's group of vampanezes. Shit shit shit. Thats the only thought Kurda could think as he ran. How do I get myself out of this one? He told Darren where to go and where to wait. Against his own will Kurda ran back to where Gavner was holding off the group of purple skinned invaders. Boy didKurdaand Gavnerpick the best time to have an arguement, finnaly Gavner quit yelling at Kurda and let him in for some of the action. Kurda knew all to well what he had to do, he raised the blade, and with as much force as he could muster, he brought it down upon -_

"AHH!" Kurda screamed as his eyes opened to someone shaking him. Tears were already starting to stream down Kurda's face.

"Shh shh, it's ok. Settle down." Gavner cooed as he scooped Kurda into his arms. He wiped the tears from Kurda's eyes. "Hey itwas just a nightmare." He said russiling Kurda's blond hair. Slowly Kurda started to calm down, realising that it was just a dream, and that his "night in shining armor", (as Gavner refeered to himself as himself), was there.

"I-I am sorry, I must have woke you."

"It's alright, you're suppose to be a pain in the," Gavner now brought his lips up to Kurda's neck and whispered the last part of the sentence; "neck." With those words he bit Kurda playfully on the neck. Kurda stiffled a small moan, and Gavner smiled. "Found your spot." Gavner smirked as he started to lay Kurda on the bed.

"Gav. Don't you wanna," With that Gavner started to rip Kurda of his clothes. "Go back to bed? I mean I have, Ahh," Kurda moaned as Gavner played his tounge along Kurda's pale skin. " I- I mean I have work to do and ohh,"

"Oh shut up." Gavner said trailing His fingers over Kurda's collar bone.

"Shutting up." Kurda said as Gavner placed his lips over Kurdas.

* * *

"Kurda you're late." Mika ver leth accused.

"Umm, sorry." Kurda said thinking how much he'd like to kill Gavner for letting him sleep in this morning. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"See to it that it doesn't." Mika scorned.

"Yes sir."

"Oh Mika, you're being to hard on the boy." Paris said with a smile. "Lighten up a bit, I know Kurda had something big going on last night. So settle down."

"Oh is that so? What did he have going on last night that was so important, that it would make him late for a meeting!" Mika screamed over to Kurda.

Kurda's face deepend. "Didn't you hear him last night?" Paris asked with a smile. "Gavner stayed with him all night last night." Mika's eyes widened at those words.

"umm, right let's not have that happen agian." Mika said. "Now on to official buisness."

"I can't beleive you didn't know! Gavner has the loudest mouth when it comes to you, Kurda."Arrow said, breaking his normaly quiet sturn figure. Mika banged his head on the table in frustrationas Kurda sunk deeper intohis chair. "He got into it with Vanez, it wasa pretty good fight. It seems you've got your self two lovers there Kurda."

"Please.." Mika groaned, not wanting to hear about any one'ssex life.

"What?" Kurda choaked out.

"Whatdo you mean what? Haven't you noticed the way Vanez looks at you, and Gavner always teases him and rubs it in his face. What are you deaf and blind?" Arrow said with a smile. Kurda gave a soft chuckle, feeling like a complete idiot, and knowing now he had some talking to do to Gavner and Vanez, before one took the other's head off.

"Please Quit!" Mika screamed.

"I am not done!" Arrow said. There was a minute or two of silence.

"Now are you finished?"

Arrow opened his mouth about to add more then saw the look of annoyance on Mika's face. "Yes. I am done."

"Finnaly!" Mika said ina harsh tone. (**_Listen, I know Arrow's out of character, but I had to. Sorry!_**)

* * *

**_Please review! Sorry it took so long! Please forgive me! PLEASE!_**


End file.
